


Let Me Tell You A Story

by LesbianKJ



Series: The Black Sisters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Family Feels, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Narcissa tells Draco a story.





	Let Me Tell You A Story

_War benefits no one. War destroys everything and everyone and leaves no survivors. War is cruel and shows no mercy. And people are left to clean up its' mess._

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were three, inseparable, sisters, who were born in a house of basically royalty. They were treated like princesses and were taught to look down at people that didn't have their status. Their names were Brunhilde, Alexandra, and Narissa. They were known for their intelligence and beauty not to mention the legend that they left behind. Despite their closeness, they had much difference, especially in appearance. Brunhilde had wild, curly hair as black as midnight and dark brown eyes that determined the worthy and the worthless. She had an infamous temper and was always sharp with her tongue. She was also the oldest and was expected to marry and bear an heir. But from the very beginning, Brunhilde was always the one to break tradition. Brunhilde saw no reason why a proper woman, like herself, had to be restricted to be only a housewife. She thought it that it was a waste and insult to her talents._

_Alexandra was a somewhat mirror of her older sister with minor details. Alexandra had wild, curly, chestnut brown hair that was dark in some places and honey brown eyes. She was known for her kindness and was brilliant in many subjects. The only downfall that many elites families claimed that she had was that she cared deeply for those lower than royal, thus making her a disgrace to the family._

_Then there was Narissa, the youngest and most different in appearance. Narissa had white blonde hair and ice blue eyes that could freeze over a lake. The way she reserved herself in the public eye was what draw people towards her. She was the embodiment of royalty as she looked down at peasants and slaves with disgust and spoke about politics. Narissa seemed to have accepted the ways of her life. But in reality, she dreamed of poetry and paintings that spoke deep meaning. She dreamt of the boy with ruffled brown hair and piercing blue eyes but saw her future with the boy with long blond hair and steel gray eyes._

_For the first ten years of their life, they hid from the world. The three sisters played in the mud and race around the house. They stayed up at night and named all the stars and told secrets to one another. They made promises of always being together and swore to never turn the backs on each other. They were happy and safe from the horrors of the world. But fate would have it that this would not last for long. Once each girl turned eleven they went to a school where peasants and royalty were integrated. Burhilde became part of the group dedicated to getting rid of the peasants; Alexandra associated with the peasants, defending them against her older sister and her sister's friends; Narissa became the mediator between her sisters and now no longer had time for her own life. The once close sisters argued all the time about what was right and what was wrong. They fought each other and spewed hate words that they didn't mean. The longer that they stayed at the school, the more they became bitter. They drift away and broke all the promises that they made._

_They were no longer friends but enemies that couldn't stand the sight of each other._

"What happened to them? What has become of them?" The pale, blond boy asked.

The storyteller pauses and looks down at her son. His gray eyes widen for an answer. She could see that he was hoping for a happily ever after like the other stories, she's told him for bedtime. But she knows that she can't give it to him and it hurt her that she will see the sadness and disappoint in his eyes when he hears the end.

"Burhilde succumbed to madness and darkness; Alexandra followed her heart and in return lost her sisters, and Narissa was left with bitter memories and a broken family."

"She ends up alone? What about the brown hair boy?"

"He dies in war and she's forced to marry the blond boy, but gains a wonderful son."

The boy opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off with a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Draco."

Narcissa Malfoy leaves her son's room and head outside, where she can look at the stars.

 

 


End file.
